Varricane's Great Attack!
is the 16th episode of Ike! Prisman. It is the 1st episode in the "Monster Printing Phase II" arc. Story It seemed like an exceptionally good day for a stroll in the forest. After all, the Invaders were now gone. Shugaron stomped around with big, clumsy steps. *Prisman: Since, you were employed by Grandos, do you know any secrets about his gang, like the location of the base? *Shugaron: Not much...I remember only that there was a yellow reptallian guy, a green insectoid and a helmetty guy with wires on a computer screen, which I now know are Grandos, Spygar and....I don't know the last one. My forehead was still being created when I started being aware of what was happening. *Prisman: Forehead being created?! *Shugaron: Yeah there was this machine that sorta created me. *Prisman: What?! All those monsters that Grandos sent were artificially created? Who was that on the screen? Theres actually a third member in their evil team?! *Shugaron: Wow chill. *Prisman: I am not not chilling! I mean, I am chilled! The machine that created you must have some error, because Shugarons couldn't speak! *Shugaron: Who says we couldn't, we just preferred roaring. At Grandos' base *Grandos: Khan Digifer, you've got your job back. *Khan Digifer: Yesssss!!! *Grandos: Back to kaiju printing again. *Khan Digifer: Yesssss!!! Varricane is up next! What seemed like a roof of a house suddenly crashed a few inches before Prisman and Shugaron. *Shugaron: A kaiju must have grabbed that roof and dumped it here! *Prisman: Then he must have had considerable skill at shot put! I don't see and grip marks on the roof...and a kaiju holding this would leave grip marks because of their strength. *Shugaron: If it's not caused by a kaiju, then it must by a typhoon or something! The Ultra flew above the forest towards Itomori City, which he predicted the roof came from. All sorts of objects rained sideways as Prisman reached Itomori. There was a huge wind force pushing him back. There was a strange kaiju which looked like it had a large jellyfish on his head. Prisman recognised him as Varricane. He was floating in midair, creating the winds, that must have ripped the roof off a building. Prisman grew giant so that his weight could anchor him to the ground. Varricane charged at the Ultra. Before Prisman could attack, he was knocked aroubd by the strong typhoons summoned against him. Buildings and roads was crumbled by the storm and blown at the hero, confusing him. With this, Varricane shot out his tentacles and shocked Prisman with electricity. A cloud of toxic gas from the weather-controlling kaiju quicky choked Prisman. The effects of the typhoons in the city was already felt by Shugaron who was still in Itomori Forest. He thought his Ultraman friend might be in trouble. He hailed a cab, and the driver almost fainted when he saw the passenger. The driver tried to remain calm driving a seemingly ferocious beast in the backseat. Meanwhile, Varricane tortured the tired Ultra by swinging him around using his tentacles, and occasionally shocking him. Finally, the jellyfish kaiju swing Prisman into an office building. He then used explosive flashes against him, greatly weakening him. The taxi reached Itomori and Shugaron hopped out. It suddenly occured to him that he had to pay the driver. However, the terrified driver sped away when Varricane landed. Varricane continued tormenting the town with great winds, destroying everything in sight. Prisman struggled to get up. Hundreds of people were being blown around. Even Shugaron got flung backwards into a bakery. A few explosive flashes caused much injury to Prisman. Varricane drifted into the air while creating more storms. Prisman remembered how Ultraman Jack had defeated this kaiju. He stood up and jumped into the air. Stretching out his limbs in a star shape, he spun around at high speed, creating his own tornado of prismatic energy. Varricane was sucked up into the tornado and driven out of the athmosphere by the Ultra. The kaiju was crushed by the harsh vacuum of space, vanishing in a bright spark. Prisman landed and shrunk to human size. *Prisman: Guess Grandos has started creating kaiju again... *Shugaron: Yeah...Wait, I remember the helmetty guy being called by Grandos....he was a Khan Lucifer....wait, no, Khan Digifer! *Prisman: Gridman's nemesis!!! We really must find Grandos' base soon, and defeat that bunch of evil guys! Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong